SVMS-01-Kai Union Flag Kai
The SVMS-01-Kai Union Flag Kai (also called the Union Flag Kai, Flag Kai, Union Flag, or Flag) is a modified version of the original used by the as-of-yet unknown CB Shadow Group responsible for GN Builder Weaponry. Like its developer, its pilot is as of yet unknow. Appearance Visually, the Flag Kai is no different from an ordinary Union Flag. The armor, however, is thinner than the normal Flag as to allow increased speed and maneuverability. This, however, serves to make the Flag Kai as swift and deadly as an Over Flag, only to a newer level thanks to the GN Builder Rifle that replaces the unit's Linear Rifle, though one cannot tell this at first, as the rifle was built to mimick the standard Linear Rifle in every way asthetically. Technological and Combat Characteristics Asthetically, the unit is no different from a slightly under-armored Union Flag. The overall design, however, is far more advanced (and deadly) than the standard issue. The Flag Kai goes through numerous stages of upgrades over time, gradually developing into a far more stable variant of the Flag Custom II (GN Flag) used during Operation: Fallen Angels. Over time, much of the Flag's equipment is replaced for versions built for use with GN Drive equipped Mobile Suits. While no GN Drive is incorporated until Tier 2, it is believed that a separate power source was installed into the Tier 1's GN Rifle for independent usage. Tier 1 Upgrades The Flag Kai's Tier 1 Upgrades are rather simple. The armor is thinned and replaced with a prototype variant of E-Carbon called E-Aluminum. This new material is stronger than E-Carbon by 15% and is the exact weight of the aforementioned material, making it an ideal material to use for a Flag with less actual armor than the standard issue. The only other change with the Tier 1 Upgrade is in its ranged weapon. The Linear Rifle is at first upgraded for enhanced performance, but is later swapped out for a specially modified GN Builder Rifle. All other aspects of the Flag, such as the visor AI, fuel system, and transformation capabilities, remain largely unchanged. Weaponry in this Tier *Linear Rifle: : The initial ranged weapon on the Flag Kai is this enhanced Linear Rifle. Upgraded from the Flag's standard version using Magnetic Accelerator tech used in the Mag-Disk and made into a larger caliber, this 180mm projectile weapon was eventually replaced with a GN Builder Rifle, with the Linear Rifle falling into usage as a back-up should the Builder Rifle be inaccessible or, given the situation, unsuitable. *GN Builder Rifle; Stock/Frame: Modified Repeater, Chamber: Carbine, Barrel: Single Rail : The primary ranged weapon on the Flag Kai's Tier 1 form is this modified GN Builder Rifle. An independent GN power supply was installed into this weapon to allow usage without needing to return constantly for re-arming. *Vibroblade: : For melee purposes, the Tier 1 Flag Kai mounts a pair of Sonic Blades/Plasma Swords in the forearms of the MS, these are of the same variety as the Flag and, as such, can focus plasma into a sword shape around the blade. This function can run for 3 minutes at maximum output. *Defense Rod: : The standard defense of a Union Flag, the defense rod acts as a solid defense against projectile rounds and (to a lesser extent) beam fire. Like the vibroblade, the Defense Rod can focus plasma around its shape to enhance its deflective properties. its design allows a Flag to possess a high speed flight mode without sacrificing some form of protection outside its armor. Tier 2 Upgrades The Tier 2 form of the Flag Kai is considered the true transition from standard to GN Flag. Notably marked by the elegent implementation of GN Drive technology, portions of the armor (the lower legs, upper arms, the horns, and the shoulder armor) were replaced with the same blue material used in GN-X series GN Condensers with an original-type Mag-Drive masterfully placed into the back of the unit. The transformation capabilites of the Flag were kept thanks to prior digital prototyping of this design, which allowed for the expert placement of the GN Drive into the back of the Flag. The standard power lines were installed throughout the Flag's frame for GN Particle distribution. Most other features from the previous Tier were kept except for the now standard-issue GN Builder Rifle, which still resembles the Flag's standard Linear Rifle. New Equipment *GN Mag-Drive *GN Condensers *GN Vernier Thrusters: : Replacing the Plasma Jets on the Flag Kai Tier 1 were the Tier 2's GN Verniers, which look exactly like the Flag's Plasma Jets cosmetically, even including the wings. The upper two thrusters could double as backward-facing vents for the new GN Stealth Field feature. *GN Stealth Field: : An experimental feature newly installed into the Tier 2 Flag Kai, the GN Stealth Field allows the Flag to disperse its GN Particles over a massive area, allowing for maximum coverage from enemy detection. The system itself had a maximum runtime of approximately 3 minutes, though the effects lasted, albeit at a steadily decreasing effectiveness area, for an additional 2 minutes after deactivation, allowing for a total effect duration of approximately 5 minutes. The vents for this new feature were located in the kneecaps and along the containers for the Vibroswords, which opened whenever the Stealth Field was used. The upper two of the four new GN Vernier Thrusters also possessed a special feature that allowed them to double as additional vents. Weaponry in this Tier *Linear Rifle: : As a personal request from the pilot, the Linear Rifle was kept for use as a backup for the GN Builder Rifle. It was upgraded with GN Builder Rifle tech to fire GN Particle-infused rounds with enhanced magnetic rails for increased bullet speed and range. *GN Builder Pistol: Trigger; Pull, Chamber; Beam, Upgrade; Scorcher : The backup ranged weapon of the Flag Kai Tier 2, the GN Builder Pistols were hidden in special slots in upper leg armor for emergency deployment. They could also be used in Flight Mode for dogfighting purposes. While lacking the punch of the GN Builder Rifle, a GN Builder Pistol typically comes with a higher rate of fire, making it a good close-to-mid range defensive weapon. *GN Builder Rifle: Stock/Frame; Basic, Chamber; Rocket or Torpedo (depending), Barrel; Single-Rail : The primary ranged weapon of the Flag Kai Tier 2, this GN Builder Rifle is a standard model that relies on a Mobile Suits GN powergrid for operation. The physical round usage chamber on this weapon was used as it allowed the Flag Kai to have a usable weapon should a Gundam Meister chose to "go rogue". It also allowed for underwater firing. Like the previous Tier's GN Builder Rifle, the weapon was identical to the Linear Rifle cosmetically to make it difficult for enemies to tell the difference between the two weapons. *Vibroblade: : The Vibroblades/Plasma Swords of the Flag Kai's Tier 1 form were kept and upgraded to infuse GN Particles into the makeup of the plasma blade, enhancing its cutting power. Other upgrades would allow the blade to be used for close to 15 minutes at maximum output, a major improvement over the 3 minute runtime at max. output of the ones used by the previous Tier. *GN Defense Rod: : The defensive equipment on the Flag Kai, the basic defense rod was replaced with two new ones, both of which were made from the same blue material used in GN-X series GN Condensers. This furthered the Defense Rod's protective capabilities by allowing it to use stored GN Particles to bolster the rods' deflective properties and, more over, defend the unit more properly against beam weapons. One rod was located on the left arm, the standard location, while the other was located on the right arm, allowing the Flag to block attacks from two directions at once. This also increased the Flag's flight stability, albiet at a severly minor decrease in flight speed. Tier 3 Upgrades Tier 4 Upgrades Constant System Features *AI: : Like its bretheren Mobile Suit, the Flag Kai possesses an onboard AI that controls the eye pattern on the Flag's visor. This is unchanged throughout the course of the Flag Kai's development and, as such, has been used for the entirety of the Flag Kai's development as a "constant feature". * GN Stealth Field: : After the test runs of the GN Stealth Field on the Flag Kai's Tier 2 form, the system was kept on the Flag Kai for the rest of its developmental history, though upgraded to allow for longer runtimes and dispersion area with each new Tier. It would also later obtain for some defensive purpose as well, as the sheer density of the released particles would gradually gain the ability to weaken, and in some cases completely dispel, incoming beam fire: a trait intended for use with the Arche Drei. * GN Defense Rod: : From the time of its integration on, the Condenser-made GN Defense Rods of the Flag Kai would remain a permanent part of its arsenal. More would be integrated with each new tier, allowing for more increasingly efficient flight stability and defense against attack. Trivia *Apart from the thinner yet tougher armor and GN Builder Weapon, the Flag Kai Tier 1 is exactly the same as its predecessor, the standard Union Flag. Category:Mobile Suits